Talk:Eastern Shadow
Two days in a row and this thing did not pop until 26 hours after the previous ToD. 9:06PM CST March 8 11:14PM CST March 9 2:12AM CST March 10 no pop yet I've been here for every single PH pop since the 16 hour window opened on all 3 occasions. Watching movies right next to my computer. Either this has changed in the update, or was incorrect all along. I gave up tonight but a friend of mine is going to keep trying to pop it and let me know how far beyond 27 hours it popped. I also adjusted the pop time to 27 hours until then and I suspect it to be as high as 30 (similar to Argus). And to clarify, I, or others in the room, were killing both shadows as soon as the popped for the entire duration. --Poof 03:14, 10 March 2007 (EST) Pop Pattern and Time I've camped Eastern Shadow for 6 consecutive pops, so far I've concluded : * In the room, there are 2 kind of shadows : Ranger type and 'Random' type * 'Random' type can be a WAR type(wielding degen, axe, or sword), a RNG type, or a BLM type. * Eastern Shadow always lottery spawn of Ranger type, not random type. I've never personally seen Eastern Shadow popped as lottery of 'Random' type though 'Random' type have chance to pop RNG type. * Pop time is either on 18-19 hours mark or 23-24 hours mark Can someone else share their experience too when camping this? --VZX 04:24, 16 March 2007 (EDT) ** The 'random' type is never a RNG. It can be several jobs including WAR (pick) and BLM (great sword). Nashreen 12:44, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Just wanted to share my experience of the pop pattern/time after finally going 1/19 a short while ago. I can only re-iterate the comment above about it popping either 18-19 or 23-24 hours after ToD. That was exactly my experience. --Funluva Camp Strategies I just camped this for two weeks and finally got my Vali's Bow. Some advice: Yes, it is 16 to 32 hours, any time during which Eastern Shadow can be a lottery pop. The Eastern Shadow only pops in place of the Ranger, never in place of the random Specter, but you may want to kill the random one anyway to avoid links in case you claim the NM. (I'm certain that the Specter with the Great Sword links, not certain about others) If 30+ hours go by and the Eastern Shadow hasn't popped, it is virtually a force pop. Careful, there are undead in the area, including the Specters themselves, don't leave your PC while your HP is yellow or below. I got my Bow on the 5th claim of this NM, it isn't the easiest drop, especially considering how long it takes to pop. I'm sure the billion people who camped and got Eurytos' Bow experienced the exact same conditions. I'm fairly certain that the update changed the item Eastern Shadow drops but not the spawn conditions. Sleep bolts DO WORK on this NM. Killed him 4/5 times using sleep bolts. Not really necessary in you have /NIN but a nice precaution to take anyway. Take care, the Specter with the Great Sword is a mage, and can cast -ga spells on you wiping out your shadows, so if it links and you get caught off guard, you could be in trouble. It also casts Dispel, which is strange, because it carries a Great Sword like a DRK, and casts -GA spells like a BLM. No more RMT camping this! /cheer ------------------------------------ i camped this NM (and the other 3) 7days in a row so far, 0/8 on East, West and North, 1/8 on South. first 6 days, he always poped on the 19h mark (so 3h of window). on the 7th he poped after 30h30 (so 14h30 of window). i got the other 3 as well during this period, all i got is a shield in 7 days of claiming all 4 shadows everytime they could pop. when i dropped the shield i had TH (1 lol ...) so you might want TH3/4 there seeing how much time its gonna take to drop something. i find this 19h mark weird since many people experienced it. maybe they have window of "force pop" and if the repop pops in this window bam, you win?Yuffy 16-38h respawn for me i camped Eastern Shadow for 5 days now and always got the claim, these are the times when it spawned for me: * Day 1 = 2h into the 16h window * Day 2 = 5h into the 16h window * Day 3 = 5h into the 16h window * Day 4 = 12h into the 16h window * Day 5 = it respawned after 38 hours and 24 minutes. this means 6h PAST the 16h window. i was there for every single PH kill so i know it has NOT died while i wasnt there. just so you know, if you have horrendous luck like me, prepare for a 22hour window. droprate: 0/5 Jueki 11:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Drop rate 1/20 Finally got it, don't give up!Klocs420 02:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) added 1/6, 1/6, 1/26 into drop rate Rajah 01:34, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 1/8 Over two weeks of constant camping, all kills with TH3. Carceri 16:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) 1/5 with help of TH4 :) 1/19 4 kills no TH, 3 kills with TH4, 5 kills TH3, 7 kills with TH1. Funluva 16th May 2010 1/3 on drop with 80 smn (no TH other than treasure hound) User:Minipyrofart My Shadow Camping My camping, the dates, when it died and when the window opened for us. *7.16 13:48:57 TOD Window Opens 7.17 5:48:57 AM EDT - claim *7.17 16:40:50 TOD Window Opens 7.18 8:13:06 AM EDT - claim *7.18 12:13:06 TOD Window Opens 7.19 4:13:06 AM EDT - claim *7.19 09:11:45 TOD Window Opens 7.19 1:11:45 AM EDT - claim *7.20 03:30:36 TOD Window Opens 7.20 19:30:36 PM EDT Vali's Bow drop!!! *7.21 22:20:07 TOD Window Opens **maintenance** *7.22 15:59:00 TOD Window Opens 7.23 7:59:00 AM EDT - claim *7.23 10:13:37 TOD Window Opens 7.24 2:13:37 AM EDT - no claim *7.24 09:02:45 TOD Window Opens 7.25 1:02:45 AM EDT - claim *7.25 06:28:18 TOD Window Opens 7.25 10:28:18 PM EDT - no claim *7.26 00:52:53 TOD Window Opens 7.26 16:52:53 PM EDT - no claim *7.27 02:24:46 TOD Window Opens Never again! | VALIS BOW GET Darkovercast 01:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Eastern Shadow Camping I camped Eastern Shadow from November 22nd to December 8th 2010, during the time two server maitences occured, the first at the start of my camp and the reason I started. To see how the NMs behave during a maitence. It should be noted that as soon as the servers are up, the windows are open on all the shades. The best way to picture that in your mind is with this information. The windows are 16hrs to 32hrs after death. When the servers come up, its like your at hour 16, it could very well take another 16 hours after server maitence for the NM to spawn. At the end of the 32 hours of a window, the NM becomes a 'force pop' persay. Meaning that the NM is a surefire spawn. At least from my experence, this holds true. It should also be noted, that these NMs are in there swan song, there is not much competition for claims anymore, I would normaly afk untill about one min from the next PH/NM, I would /seach the area check seacoms and of course make sure the room is clear. I did have some very minor competition during my camps, but never was anyone actualy serious about sitting there for 16 hours, but them not knowing when the NM window would be, more like 32 possible hours in there mind. The Specters in general are killed in semi-often, with the trial weapons there a commen target of Undead Killer/Dark day/day of the week trials. The nms are poped mostly by this. I am including a diary persay of my camping of eastern shadow. In closing I also camped Western, and can say he does have a much better drop rate then east. Also, after the new update to THF's TH, I went 1/1 with the new TH. All kills were done with TH unless stated otherwise. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day One. Pop 10:39 PM (22nd) Death. 11:07 PM (22nd) (POST - MAINTENANCE) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Two. Window 3:07:06 PM (23rd) -> 7:07:06 AM (24th) Pop 8:13 PM (23rd) Death 8:34:06 PM (23rd) (5 Hours Into Window~) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Three. Window 12:34:06 PM (24th) -> 4:34:06 AM (25th) Pop 2:48:12 PM (24th) Death 3:09:24 PM (24th) (2 Hours Into Window~) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Four. Window 7:09:24 AM (25) -> 11:09:24 PM (25) Pop 10:47:16 AM (25) Death 10:51:17 AM (25) (NO TH) (4 Hours into Window~) --------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Five. (Did not start camping untill 7:00:00 AM 26th) Window: 2:51:17 AM (26th) -> 6:51:17 PM (26th) Pop: 11:57:34 AM (26th) Death 12:00:17 PM (26th) (8 Hours into window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Day Six. - Started Camp at 7AM~ Window 4:00:17 AM (27th) -> 8:00:17 PM (27th) Pop: 10:47:48 AM (27th) Death: 11:06:22 AM (27th) (6 Hours Into Window~) --------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Seven. - Started Camp at 8AM~ Window: 3:06:22 AM (28th) -> 7:06:22 PM (28th) Pop: 8:43:16 AM (28th) Death 9:00:55 AM (28th) (6 Hours Into Window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Eight. Window: 1:00:55 AM (29th) -> 5:00:55 PM (29th) Pop 3:32:36 AM (29th) Death: 3:47:19 AM (29th) (2 Hours Into Window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Day Nine. (No TH) Window: 7:47:19 PM (29th) -> 11:47:19 AM (30th) Pop: 10:06:35 PM (29th) Death: 10:08:46 PM (29th) (2 Hours Into Window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Ten. (No TH) Window: 2:08:46 PM (30th) -> 6:08:46 AM (31st) Pop: 4:23:07 PM (30th) Death 4:25:18 PM (30th) (2 Hours Into Window~) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Eleven. Window: 8:25:18 AM (1st) -> 12:25:18 AM (2nd) Pop: 10:41:00 AM (1st) Death 10:41:43 AM (1st) (3 Hours Into Window~) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Twelve. DROP! Window: 2:41:43 AM (2nd) -> 6:41:43 PM (2nd) Pop: 4:49:26 PM (2nd) Death 4:52:19 PM (2nd) (14 Hours Into Window~) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Thirteen. Window: 8:52:19 AM (3rd) -> 12:52:19 AM (4th) Pop: 11:25:45 AM (3rd) Death: 11:27:33 AM (3rd) (2 Hours Into Window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Day Fourteen. Started Camp @ 7:24 AM (4th) Window: 3:27:33 AM (4th) -> 7:27:33 (PM (4th) Pop: 11:05 AM (4th) Death: 11:08:40 AM (4th) (8 Hours Into Window~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Fifteen. Started around 8 AM Window: 3:08:40 AM (5th) -> 7:08:40 PM (5th) Pop 10:04:48 AM (5th) Death 10:07:03 AM (5th) (7 Hours Into Window~) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Sixteen. MAITENCE Window: 2:07:03 AM (6th) -> 6:07:03 PM (6th) Maitence, lost ToD. Servers down 12PM Servers up 4PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Sixteen. 32 Hours After Maitence. DROP! (New TH Update In effect) Window I. 8:00:00AM (7th) -> 12:00:00 AM (8th) Camped @ 7:00 AM (8th) Poped @ 7:10:43 AM (8th) Death @ 7:19:33 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Seventeen. (Uncamped by me) 11:19:33 PM (8th) -> 3:19:33 PM (9th) Without ToD Last night I decided to take a trip to FeiYin to help a friend with Western Shadow while camping Eastern Shadow myself. I had no ToD and decided to stay a duration long enough the window would end up being open. Making sure I had certain filters off, I would kill the RNG specters, or have a friend take over when I slept. After 19 hours Eastern Shadow popped, and I got claim. Drop was 1/1. During this 19 hour period I was also able to go 0/1 on both Western and Northern Shadow. All in all, a ToD isn't too crucial for this, considering the 14-16 hour window, just be sure to pay attention to the 16 minute repops and watch for Eastern Shadow. Good luck Kisukesama Eagle Eye Shot? I'm going on camping this for a month now and I have never seen it use EES. Some fights long (holding for THF to arrive) some short, whatever it is, no EES. Perhaps this was removed? None of the other shadows use their respective 2 hour abilities either. zglkm 19:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by 70+ RNG with sleep bolts. :*Soloable by 74 RNG/NIN with Utsusemi: Ni, using Velocity Shot, Slugshot barrage slugshot combo with holy bolts, and ranged attack till it dies, fairly risky if you do not pop an Eagle Eye Shot also. :*Easily soloable br 75RDM/20WAR. No problems at all. Stoneskin wore a couple of times but with Aquaveil on it was no trouble casting it again. I finished it with some tier III nukes, but overall no troubles. Convert not used. :*Easily Soloable by 75 DRG/BLU. Only had to use Healing Breath and Penta Thrust once. :*Somewhat easily soloable on 70 THF/NIN, no bolts of any kind but Ranged Attacks strip shadows fairly fast. Using Perfect Dodge was occasionally necessary when it got some lucky hits in. Carceri 16:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :*Very easy solo as a 75 NIN/THF using Hojo as the only debuff. Went Utsu:Ni > Utsu:Ni every time (Even as Elvaan with only ~220 Evasion skill) without fail. Gear was kinda on the crappy side too, meaning only 12% haste and a total of +0 Evasion gears. Honestly, the only difficult thing about this fight is actually waiting for the NM to pop. :*Very easy solo as PLD75/THF37, barely hit me and when he did it was very weak, Dimensional Death only did 190 at most. Went 1/1 on Vali's Bow after camping him for 20 minutes (Was possibly past his 32 hour window, popped immediately 16 minutes after I killed the RNG Specter in the room). Treasure Hound Kupower was active. --InspectorGadget 20:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy Solo as THF/DNC, I would stop reading here if you don't want to read a angry rant with colorful language!: However i would like to say it didn't spawn until 34 Hours after its last ToD and i am now 0/5 with TH4. I can safely say now Fuck this NM, Fuck Square Enix and their retarded 34 Hour Lotto Respawn NMs and fuck their Hypocritical bullshit warning about not spending too much time on the game you read before clicking "play", i hope whoever designed this NM and its drop rate gets cancer and dies choking on their own blood. = User:Karbuncle *I solo'ed the Eastern Shadow as 75WHM/15THF. I don't recomend trying this unless you have a lot of experiance as WHM. It was a fairly long fight; keeping Aquaviel, Stoneskin, Blink and Haste up is a must. Hexastrike took a fair amount of HP off each time I used it. 0/2 so far on Eastern Shadow. *Soloed it today on my THF80/NIN40 - 1/1 - easy fight, took him down in ~ 1min :* Easy solo with a RNG75/WHM37. Brought WHM sub for the Stoneskin and Blink combo. RNG does enough damage regardless of sub. The second time I did it as a RNG80/WHM40 and it's obviously easier, but I think I'll bring /THF40 next time for TH advantages, as I am now 0/2 /cry. I need my money back from buying the Eurytos lol. It's really too bad that SATA doesn't work with ranged attacks :P -BlackAlbedo (talk) 02:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Spawning The Eastern Shadow I tried to find windows for Eastern Shadow, but no luck. I've successfully spawned The Eastern Shadow (in the 2 weeks straight I camped him) during 18th , 19th, 20th, 21st, 23rd, and 24th hour past the previous death, 24 hours being the longest I waited. I haven't seen it pop 16-17th hour window before but I suppose it's possible. If no competition you may wanna kill once or twice, if not at all during 16th hour then wait til 18 hours past. The 18-19 hour mark it seemed to spawn most frequently. As a side note, it seemed to spawn sooner the less it's placeholder was killed before the window opened. With this being said, there are not sub windows: such as it can only spawn during 18-19 21-22, 23-24 hours after previous death. 1/11 on Vali's Bow >> If you're interested it dropped Earth's day Waning Crescent as PLD/THF Respawn time reduced? I managed to get both West and Eastern shadows to spawn a mere 10 hours apart today. Popped and beat them both around 4pm, returned later (about 2:15am) to log out there (to camp in the morning), and killed a round of PHs just in case. Eastern popped on the first respawn, with Western only two rounds later. Almost Unsane (talk) 08:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC)